Disney Crossy Road
Disney Crossy Road is a mobile game based on Crossy Road for Windows, iOS, and Android devices. The game is currently on the Christmas Update (Version 2.4). Its next update (Mulan Update) is planned for January 2017. Synopsis "Why should the chicken get all the fun?" From Hipster Whale, the makers of the original Crossy Road with over 120,000,000 downloads, and Disney comes Disney Crossy Road, an all-new take on the 8-bit endless adventure to cross the road without splatting! Tap and swipe your way to a record-setting number of steps with 400+ Disney and Pixar figurines while dodging crazy and unexpected obstacles in 8-bit worlds! * COLLECT over 400+ Disney and Pixar figurines (many with fun surprises)! * JOURNEY through 8-bit depictions of iconic locations while enjoying 8-bit versions of familiar tunes! * MASTER special themed challenges unique to each of the worlds and then some!" Updates *'March 28' - The game is released on the U.S. App Store *'April 28' - The Jungle Book Update (+25 New Characters) *'May 26' - Alice Through the Looking Glass Update (+37 New Characters & Daily Missions) *'June 30' - Finding Dory Update (+35 New Characters & Bundle Packs) *'July 28' - Pirates of the Caribbean Update (+28 New Characters) *'September 1' - Monsters, Inc. Update (+28 New Characters & Weekend Challenges) *'September 29' - Aladdin Update (+24 New Characters) *'October 27' - The Nightmare Before Christmas Update (+40 New Characters) *'November 17' - Moana Update (+20 New Characters) *'December 15 '- Christmas 'Update (+16 New Characters) *'January ?? - Mulan '''Update (+?? New Characters) Characters Currently, there are 405 known playable characters. (405 characters in total as of right now) Each Character is divided up into 1 of 5 categories: Classic, Rare, Epic, Legendary, and Enchanted. Classic characters have a higher chance of being won in the prize machine, while rare being harder and epic being the hardest. Secret characters and daily mission characters are also ranked classic, rare, and epic but can only be obtained through special requirements and daily missions respectively. The only Legendary character, Hamm, gives a chance of turning single coins into a five coin piece and can only be obtained by purchase. Enchanted characters are only available through Weekend Challenges for a limited time. Characters that can be earned through the prize machine can also be bought before they are earned. Prices are as follows: * ''Classic Character - $0.99'' * ''Rare Character - $1.99'' * ''Epic Character - $2.99'' * ''Legendary Character - $4.99'' You can buy packages of characters to, with variable prices (the price depends of the quantity of characters in the package) Out of Time / Backtrack Deaths If your character remains idle too long or backtrack too much, then the following will snatch your character away: *''Mickey Mouse & Friends'' - The Eagle *''Toy Story'' - The Claw *''Big Hero 6'' - San Fransokyo Blimp *''The Haunted Mansion'' - A Raven *''The Lion King'' - A Vulture *''Wreck-It Ralph'' - A Cy-Bug *''Zootopia'' - Z.P.D. Helicopter *''Tangled'' - A Blue Bird *''Inside Out'' - A Memory Tube *''The Jungle Book'' - A Bandar-log Monkey on a vine *''Alice Through the Looking Glass'' - Time Rust *''Finding Dory'' - Mr. Ray *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' - Kraken's Tenticle *''Monsters, Inc.'' - CDA Helicopter *''Aladdin'' - Magic Carpet / Iago (when playing as Magic Carpet) *''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' - Jack's Snowmobile *''Moana'' - Eight Eyed Bat Playable Environments *Basic Crossy Road Environment from Mickey and Friends *Al's Toy Barn from Toy Story 2 *San Fransokyo from Big Hero 6 *Hallways from The Haunted Mansion *Pride Lands from The Lion King *Sugar Rush from Wreck-It Ralph *Tundratown from ''Zootopia'' *Corona Forest from Tangled *Riley's Mind from Inside Out *Indian Jungle from The Jungle Book *Time's Castle from Alice Through the Looking Glass *Great Barrier Reef from Finding Dory *Pirates' Ships from Pirates of the Caribbean *Monstropolis from Monsters, Inc. *Agrabah Marketplace from Aladdin *Halloween Town from The Nightmare Before Christmas *Lalotai: The Realm of the Monsters from Moana 8 Bit Themes *"Mickey Mouse Club March" - Mickey Mouse and Friends **"Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy" (When playing as any of the Holiday Characters) *"You've Got a Friend in Me" - Toy Story **"Spanish Buzz Theme" - Toy Story (When playing as Spanish Buzz) *"I Just Can't Wait to Be King" - The Lion King *"Something That I Want" - Tangled *"Bundle of Joy" - Inside Out *"A Bunny Can Go Savage" - Zootopia **"Try Everything" - Zootopia (When playing as Gazelle or Clawhauser) **"Mr. Big" - Zootopia (When playing as Mr. Big) *"Grim Grinning Ghosts" - The Haunted Mansion *"The Bare Necessities"- The Jungle Book (When playing as Baloo or Classic Baloo) **"Trust in Me" - The Jungle Book (When playing as Kaa) **"I Wanna Be Like You" - The Jungle Book (When playing as King Louie or Classic King Louie) *"White Rabbit" - Alice Through the Looking Glass *"Finding Dory Main Title" - Finding Dory *"Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me)" - Pirates of the Caribbean (When playing as Tiny, Auctioneer, Prison Dog, Helmsman and Stray Cat) *"If I Didn't Have You" - Monsters, Inc. *"One Jump Ahead" - Aladdin **"Arabian Nights" - Aladdin (When playing as Gazeem, Beggar Jafar and Golden Scarab Beetle) *"What's This?" - The Nightmare Before Christmas *"Shiny" - Moana **"How Far I'll Go" - Moana (When playing as Moana) **"You're Welcome" - Moana (When playing as Maui) **"Where You Are" - Moana (When playing as Chief Tui, Sina, Pua or Gramma Tala) Weekend Challenges 'September 1 - September 4 - Pirates of the Caribbean Challenge '(Maccus, Davy Jones) 'September 7 - September 11 - Finding Dory Challenge '(Fluke, Baby Dory) 'September 14 - September 18 - The Lion King Challenge '(Sarabi, Spirit Mufasa) 'September 22 - September 25 - Wreck-It Ralph Challenge #1 '(Breath Mint, Wedding Tuxedo Ralph) 'September 29 - October 2 - Monsters Inc. Challenge '(Fungus, Boo in Costume) 'October 5 - October 9 - Aladdin Challenge '(Elephant Abu, Prince Ali) '''October 13 - October 16 - Toy Story Challenge (Mr. Pricklepants, Alien) October 28 - October 30 - The Nightmare Before Christmas Challenge #1 ''' (Igor, Winged Demon) '''November 4 - November 6 - Tangled Challenge (Big Nose, Shorty) November 11 - November 13 - Zootopia Challenge (Fru-Fru, Duke Weasleton) November 18 - November 20 - The Jungle Book Challenge (Gray, Raksha) November 25 - November 27 - Big Hero Six Challenge (Megabot, Fantasy Fred) December 2 - December 4 - Alice Through the Looking Glass Challenge (Borogrove, Cheshire Kitten) December 9 - December 11 - Haunted Mansion Challenge '(Hatbox Ghost, Constance the Bride) '''December 16 - December 18 - Wreck-It Ralph Challenge #2 '(Elf Vanellope, Santa Ralph) 'December 23 - December 25 - The Nightmare Before Christmas Challenge #2 '(Skeletal Reindeer, Santa Jack) 'December 30 - January 1 - Inside Out Challenge '(New Years 2017 Sadness, New Years 2017 Joy) '''January 6 - January 8 - Mickey and Friends Challenge (Steamboat Minnie, Father Time) January 13 - January 15 - Moana Challenge '(Eel, Tamatoa) '''January 20 - January 22 - Monsters Inc. Challenge #2 '(Charlie, Agent 001) '''January ?? - January ?? - ?? Challenge ( , ) February ?? - February ?? - ?? Challenge '''( , ) The Glitches Many glitches have appeared on Disney Crossy Road and some are still rising through the new updates. * '''The Loss Glitch: Arrived at Version 1.0. Perhaps one of the most common glitches occurs when a players loses all of their data. All characters and previous winnings are suddenly gone. Many reasons have been found for the glitch; iCloud data save lost, bad devices, versions not having compatibility with the device, ect. * Gift Unlimited Coin Glitch: Arrived at Version 1.0 and was fixed at the Version 1.002. This glitch gave thousands of players, a free gift that contained unlimited coins. The coin total would continue rising until the app was closed. * Time Glitch: Arrived at Version 1.0 and was fixed at the Version 1.003. This glitch gave the ability for players to gain their free gift, advance their time clock a day ahead and gain another free gift, and continue this pattern as long as they could. * 2 New Alice Characters Glitch: Arrived at Version 1.2 and was fixed at the Version 1.201.8028. This glitch gave a few players the ability to play as Bayard and White Queen in the Alice Through the Looking Glass Update before its official release on the next update; a minor update for the EMEA week for Google Play on Android devices. * Loss of High Scores Glitch: Arrived at Version 1.2. and was fixed at the Version 2.0. This glitch has been extremely common since the Alice Through the Looking Glass Update. The glitch occurs when a player loses his new high scores. When a player makes a new high score with a character, the app may close itself. When the app is reopened, the new high score would be lost. * All Daily Mission Characters Glitch: Arrived at Version 1.2 and was fixed at the Version 2.0. This glitch has not been fixed yet and so anyone can still use it. The glitch gives players the ability to unlock all the daily mission characters in advance. To do so, a player must finish the daily missions, close the app, change the local time country to another country where it is already the next day, and complete the new daily missions. Then the player must close the app, change back to local time, add a day ahead, and complete the new daily missions. If the player continues this pattern, they can unlock all the daily missions by winning all the stamps. * Beta Version Glitch: Arrived at Version 1.3. This minor glitch occurs on iOS devices. Sometimes when a player chooses a character, he / she will appear in the beta version of the world with a very light green floor and few green obstacles. However, the game returns to the original version a few seconds later. * More Enchanted Characters Pixels: Arrived at Version 2.0. This minor glitch is very simple and it consists of being able to get more than 10 pixel coins per day with an enchanted character. If closing the app, the counter will reset to 0 leading players the possibility to get as much pixel coins as they want in a day. * Skeletal Reindeer Glitch: Arrived at Version 2.1.1. This glitch only occurs on Windows editions of the game. Whenever the player plays as the Alien, the Skeletal Reindeer from The Nightmare Before Christmas will appear instead of other Little Green Men. * Another Daily Card Glitch: Arrived at Version 2.3. To do this glitch, you have to simply die at anytime during the game and go to your settings. Change the time to 12 SEPTEMBER 2014. Go back into the game and die again. Set the time back to normal and shut down your device. Open the device and your daily missions will restart However, some people have reported that their free gifts have stopped working. * Flat Maui Glitch: '''Arrived at '''Version 2.3. This glitch happens with Maui. To do it, you must start the round holding your finger down (Like the character would be going backwards). From then o